Her Iron Hero
by Zarathoostra
Summary: She figured he was nothing more than the average rich man; arrogant, self centered, completely blind to see that others needed his help as much as he let on. Eventually, she finds out the truth, and the hardships that come with it. (Tony Stark x OC)


**Hiiii.**

**This story is mostly for my friend, but I like her OC enough to make it a full length story, which I hope to not just give up writing in the middle of it. I have a feeling this is going to be goooooood. At least, to me. I don't know. I'm not the best writer on this website, even if I want to be. It would be cool. I'm just in highschool omg leave me alone.**

**Another thing; I'm going to make Stark have a much darker personality here. Well.. not by too much, but he's definitely going to be darker than usual. So expect that. Would this be considered an AU? Obviously. You'll see what happened to Pepper eventually. Nothing bad, just.. I don't know.**

**Also, don't flame, please, I really don't want to deal with getting shit for something I made mostly if not entirely for a friend.**

**Alexis Bates belongs to Pika4chu.**

* * *

Alexis Bates didn't understand why she took the job in the first place.

She knew it was an honor to work for someone so popular among the youth, though he himself wasn't exactly young. In fact, the only real reason she was sure she did it was because she was a fan of him for a long time, even before starting with her work at S.H.I.E.L.D.

She felt completely confident in herself through the drive over there, her hands on the steering wheel tapping softly as she maneuvered through the streets of New York.

What was so special about New York? She wasn't sure. All it did was bring alien races through giant portals to attack the general innocence of the country, and yet no one thought that maybe it would be a smart move to leave the area? Not even Stark himself?

Maybe he was just fearless. That was all she could think.

She silently thanked her old friend, Phil Coulson, for getting her a job at S.H.I.E.L.D at all. She was a chemistry major, and while that wasn't too common nor needed too much around, it was still treasured, at least to Fury, he had told her. As long as she could do simple things, anything to help at all, she could keep her job.

She took a deep inhale and became shaken immediately at the sight of the tower. She had not been so close to it in all of her time in New York, and she wasn't exactly sure what kept her from coming closer all those times before to at least see it up close for herself. It was pretty amazing, she would admit, but she wasn't about to go talk to her new boss about his home and how simply amazing it was.

He was surprisingly outside, waiting for her along with Coulson himself, who was there only on S.H.I.E.L.D business. Of course, she was too, but she was going to be his personal assistant. He had asked Fury, Fury didn't seem to mind too much, so why not? Double the work, double the pay. She didn't mind one bit.

"And here she is," Coulson almost mumbled to Stark. He sounded a bit proud of himself, but Alexis wasn't sure why.

She wished she could hide behind her hair in embarrassment, but her dirty blond locks were wrapped up in a formal bun. Damn, it was work, but he was worth it. She cleared her throat, holding out her hand to shake his respectfully.

"Mr. Stark," She said, her voice a bit knotted up, but she ignored that and continued as if she was speaking normally. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Al-"

"Alexis Bates," he said, his lips turned up in a smirk as he took her hair, his eyes making contact with hers immediately. He had to make sure he did this to anyone new, and his reasoning was simple; he was in charge, and if she thought she was going to take advantage of him like many other girls, assistants or not, she was dead wrong. He wouldn't let that happen.

"My name is Tony Stark- call me Tony. Welcome to Stark Tower."

* * *

**I have to write this one and another one for Marvel, which will be cool, but I'll have to update them both on separate days. If I had to do them both on the same day omg I would just die. Enjoy or whatever I don't even know anymore.**


End file.
